dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 2
The second season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 5 January 2006 on ABC. This season expanded to ten couples from six in the previous season. Tom Bergeron returned as host, this time with Samantha Harris as his co-host. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba and Bruno Tonioli all returned as judges. On 24 February 2006, singer Drew Lachey and Cheryl Burke were announced as the winners; retired NFL player Jerry Rice and Anna Trebunskaya placed second, and former wrestler Stacy Keibler and Tony Dovolani placed third. Development Rapper Romeo was scheduled to appear in this season, but suffered an injury before the first show and was replaced by his father, Master P. Romeo eventually participated in season 12 and was partnered with Chelsie Hightower. Couples Scoring Chart :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple that was eliminated that week. : indicates the couple who was called last to be safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third place couple. Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-point scale. } ! Rank by average ! Place ! Couple ! Total ! Number of dances ! Average |- | 1 || 3 || Stacy and Tony | 305 || 11 || 27.7 |- | 1 || 1 || Drew and Cheryl|| 305 || 11 || 27.7 |- | 3 || 4 || Lisa & Louis || 195 || 8 || 24.4 |- | 4 || 2 || Jerry & Anna || 254 || 11 ||23.1 |- | 5 || 6 || Tia & Maksim || 115 || 5 || 23.0 |- | 5 || 8 || Giselle & Jonathan || 69 || 3 || 23.0 |- | 7 || 5 || George & Edyta || 130 || 6 || 21.7 |- | 8 || 9 || Tatum & Nick || 40 || 2 || 20.0 |- | 9 || 10 || Kenny & Andrea || 13 || 1 || 13.0 |- | 10 || 7 || Master P & Ashly || 50 || 4 || 12.5 |} Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Kenny Mayne & George Hamilton are the only stars that did not land on this list. Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances According to the traditional 30-point scale. Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Performances Men in Black - Wk 1 cha cha cha DWTS2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Controversy Fan Voting Influence The fan voting for Master P and Jerry Rice received some controversy during this season. Master P received very low points from the judges during his time on the show and the fans and judges were disappointed that he outlasted Tatum O'Neil and Giselle Fernandez. Towards the end of the competition, Jerry Rice received negative feedback from the judges and scores that were much lower than his competitors, but he advanced to the finals. Even though Rice improved during the finals, some viewers and critics were disappointed with Rice getting into the finals over Lisa Rinna and 2nd place over Stacy Keibler. Trivia * Drew Lachey returned for the all-star season where he was paired with Anna Trebunskaya. They finished in 11th place. Category:Seasons